


His one and Only

by Kappy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Car Accidents, Coming out kind of, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi-san is wondering how to ask Misaki a question when tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Usagi bastard!"_

" _Stupid Usagi!"_

" _Usagi pervert!"_

Usagi.

Usagi.

Usagi.

That's all he ever calls me. I want to hear him say my name.

* * *

 

"Pervert Usagi!" Misaki yelled as he got out of Usagi-san's red sports car. He ran up the steps to M University. Usagi-san put his car in drive and took off down the road.

Usagi-san was so proud when he found out Misaki had been accepted to M University. Usagi-san knew he had the determination, but he could drive himself crazy sometimes. He smiled faintly when he remembered Misaki's jealousy towards Aikawa. How he wouldn't talk to Usagi-san and how he made up fantastic stories in his head about him and his editor.

He had eventually gotten better, revealing his jealousy towards Isaka so they could talk about it. But Isaka was an asshole; Misaki didn't need to worry about him. Usagi-san loved him. Akihiko loved him. With his whole heart.

Akihiko hadn't known what love was until he met Misaki. He knew now that Takahiro was just a fixation.

No matter what his family did, _he_ was going to spend his life with Misaki. Not some other man, especially not Haruhiko. He knew Misaki loved him back, even if he was too embarrassed to say it. He showed it, every time he made Akihiko breakfast. When Misaki told him to quit smoking. Misaki didn't _need_ to say it.

But Akihiko did. What could he do to show Misaki he loved him? Akihiko couldn't cook, not that Misaki would let him after his last attempt. Akihiko chuckled, remembering Misaki's face when he asked Akihiko how egg had gotten on the ceiling.

So he had to say it. Every chance he got so Misaki would know. So Misaki would know he owned Akihiko's heart. It had been ripped to pieces when he thought the teen was going to move back in with his brother when Takahiro was moving back to town. And then he had gone all the way to Osaka to visit Takahiro and Manami.

But then he had heard Misaki crying when he was talking about moving in with Takahiro. It was over the phone, but Akihiko could hear the tears in his lover's voice. So he went and got him.

Akihiko smiled, remembering what they did that night on the train. Anything that had Misaki bare under him made him smile. Not a lecherous grin, but a genuine smile. That Misaki would let him and no one else see and touch him. That he was Misaki's one and only.

He loved that he was the only one. The one who had showed Misaki new things, even if he did call them perverted. Now he was smirking, remembering what had caused Misaki to call him a pervert just a few minutes ago. All he had suggested was that Misaki skip his class and they repeat last night. Even without the second go, Misaki wasn't going to be able to sit comfortably today. Just thinking about it made his groin twitch.

But it wasn't his fault! How could Misaki be so sensual, yet so innocent? That everything he did drove Akihiko crazy, but not know it? But he knew others had noticed Misaki's charms, besides Haruhiko. And that was one of the small reasons for the ring in his pocket.

He would never ask Misaki the most important question just out of jealousy. He wanted Misaki forever. He knew he had Misaki's heart, but the ring would let others know too. They were just short of 8 months into their relationship, but he knew he wanted to promise Misaki his heart and soul. He could only hope Misaki would want them, and would give his in return.

But he still couldn't decide how to ask him. He knew Misaki didn't enjoy fancy restaurants, so that was out. He couldn't cook anything. He didn't even consider a text message, it was just too impersonal. He couldn't believe people actually did that. Nothing public, Misaki was too easily embarrassed.

Akihiko stopped the car at a red light. He sat there with a smile on his face, thinking about how he would ask, and Misaki's answer.

Akihiko was so focused on his thoughts of what he would do to Misaki after he said yes, that when the light turned green, he drove into the middle of the intersection without looking. He didn't notice the SUV coming straight at him, going way over the speed limit.

He didn't notice until he heard metal colliding and the honking of car horns. He was infinitely grateful for not having Misaki in the car when he felt metal hitting his side. He didn't see anything but shards of glass scattering in his vision.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"IV drip! Prepare the OR!"_ Akihiko could vaguely hear people talking, but was not able to tell what they were saying. All he knew was that his whole body hurt. He could only hope that he would see Misaki again.

* * *

 

Misaki sighed. He knew he should be disgusted with himself. He was in a relationship with another man. But the disgust had long passed. All that was left was love.

_And don't I sound like a love struck school girl?_

His face heated up and he put his face in his hands. But he really loved Usagi-san. He never thought he would be loved by anyone other than Takahiro. He didn't deserve it. It was because of him that they didn't have parents and that his brother had to drop out of M University.

But he was so glad when he found Usagi-san. Sure, the silver-haired man didn't make the best first impression. Or second. Or fifth. But it all turned out well. He had the love of a wonderful -if perverted- man who could have anyone he wanted.

_God, think manly thoughts!_

Misaki walked towards the front of the campus. Usagi-san said he was going to pick him up today from class since he was free. Misaki knew he had a manuscript due, but Usagi seemed determined to spend the day with him. He felt his face heat up again.

Misaki had been standing at the campus gates for 10 minutes before he decided something was wrong. Usagi-san was _never_ late, Misaki was concerned. The brunette told himself to wait 10 more minutes before freaking out and calling every person he knew.

:-:-:-:-:-:10 minutes later:-:-:-:-:-:

Misaki dug around in his pockets for his phone. He quickly found his brother’s number in his contacts.

"Nii-san? Have you heard from Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as soon as Takahiro picked up.

"Usagi-san? No, I haven't. Why, you haven't seen him? Is something wrong?" Takahiro asked. Misaki could hear Takahiro's voice rise in concern.

"No! No... just… I wanted to know what he wanted for dinner and his phone is off," Misaki lied. He didn't want to worry his brother if nothing was actually wrong. "Well, why don't you two come over here for dinner? Manami is making a dish from America." There was a touch of pleading in his voice. After all, Manami wasn't known for her cooking.

"I'll ask him Nii-san, goodbye." Misaki closed his phone and thought of any other people who might know where Usagi-san was. Aikawa was on vacation in Hawaii, courtesy of Usagi-san. But Misaki knew that it was just a way for the novelist to get Aikawa away from him so he wouldn't be constantly yelled at for not doing his work.

Misaki was just about to resort to calling Isaka when he received a call. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Misaki Takahashi?" A professional voice asked from the other side.

"Yes."

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm afraid there's been accident. Akihiko Usami was in a car accident and you're listed as his emergency contact. If you could please come to Sakura Hospital right away." The person said something else, but Misaki wasn't listening.

_Usagi-san._

Usagi-san was in the hospital, after an accident.

"I-Is he alive?" Misaki almost didn't ask the question. What would he do if the answer was no?

"Yes, he just go-" Misaki snapped his phone shut and ran in the direction of Sakura Hospital.

It didn't matter that Sakura Hospital was over 5 miles away.

* * *

 

Misaki rushed through the opening doors of the hospital. He ran over to a nurse's station and tried to catch his breath.

"Can I help you?" A startled nurse asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for Akihiko Usami, he was in an accident. Someone called me and asked for me to come. My name is Misaki Takahashi," Misaki was able to get out after his breathing returned to normal.

"Ah, yes. You're his emergency contact. We need you to fill out some forms for insurance purposes. He was brought in a couple of hours ago and rushed into surgery. He just got out and has been given pain killers so he won't be awake for a couple of hours. He's in the ICU for now. You can see him after you fill out the forms." The nurse handed Misaki several papers attached to a clipboard.

"If you could also contact the rest of Mr. Usami's family, we would be grateful. Mr. Usami doesn't have any of their contact information on file." Misaki nodded, but could barely understand what she was asking. His mind was still coping with the fact that Usagi-san was hurt.

He took the forms and sat in a plastic chair off to the side. He looked through the papers and filled in everything he knew. There were still some blanks, but he could get the rest from Takahiro. He still had to call him. And Usagi-san's family. He knew that Usagi-san didn't like his family, but Usagi-chichi deserved to know what happened to his son. Misaki just hoped that if Usagi-chichi came to the hospital, he wouldn’t bring Usagi-ani.

He tried to calm his breathing, but it didn't want to cooperate. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Usagi-san, in an accident. He knew Usagi-san was in the accident several hours ago, so it must have been right after he dropped Misaki at class. What could he have been doing that would have caused an accident? Or was he hit by another car?

He pulled out his cell phone, and readied himself for his brother’s over-protectiveness.

"Hello? Misaki? Did you get ahold of Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked.

"Y-yeah. Nii-san, he's in the hospital. He was in a car accident." Actually saying it, Misaki tried to keep the tears from falling. Usagi-san was _hurt_. He had to have _surgery._ Misaki could feel the silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"What? Where are you? Are you at the hospital with him? Which hospital? Is he okay? What happened?" Takahiro asked in a rush.

"We're at Sakura Hospital. He's just gotten out of surgery. They haven't told me anything else. Nii-san, I need you to help me fill out some forms for him. I got almost all of them done. Please, please come here Nii-san," Misaki choked out after a sob. But he had to be calm for Takahiro. If Misaki freaked out, it would only make things worse.

"I'll be right there! Manami! I'm going to the hospital!" Takahiro yelled the last part away from the phone. Misaki heard some muffled noise and a door shutting in the distance. "Nii-san?" Sounded like Takahiro forgot to hang up the phone. Misaki shook his head and gave a shaky laugh. He closed his phone, turning it in his hand.

He knew Usagi-chichi deserved to know what happened to his son, but Usagi-san would probably be angry at him for calling his family. But Misaki was pretty sure the hospital was not allowed to release Usagi-san's condition to anyone not related to him ( **no idea if this is true in Japan, but it is in America** ). Misaki sighed and looked through his contacts for Usagi-chichi's number.

He waited for him to answer, but instead a woman's voice asked, "Hello, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ah, hello. My name is Misaki Takahashi. I need to speak with Fuyuhiko Usami. I-I'm a friend of his son, Akihiko Usami." He said nervously. How do you tell someone their son is in the hospital? "Just a moment," the woman said.

Misaki fidgeted in the hard plastic chair. How would Usagi-chichi react? He tried to calm his breathing, which was still labored. More from worry than from the run.

"Hello? Misaki?" Usagi-chichi asked on the other side of the phone.

"Usagi-chichi, hello. I- Usagi-san was in an accident, he's in the hospital." Misaki blurted out. Well, like a band aid...

"He, he what? Where are you?" Well, it wasn't over the top like his brother’s, but he could hear the concern. Misaki gave him the hospital’s address, and Usagi-chichi said he would be there in a couple of hours. He was at a meeting in Hamamatsu and it would take at least 2 hours for him to get back.

When he hung up, Takahiro rushed into the room. He ran up to the nurse's station and started babbling about Usagi-san. Misaki wiped a few tears that had spilled over his face and went up to his brother.

"Nii-san, Usagi-san's asleep. Come over here and we'll finish some forms so we can see him." Misaki guided Takahiro over to where Misaki had left his bag and the forms. Misaki looked at his brother. His tie was coming undone. He had missed a button on his shirt and his shoes were unlaced.

How was Misaki supposed to remain calm when Takahiro was freaking out?

Misaki took a breath. "Nii-san, please, these forms, I don't know some of these things. Do you?" Takahiro sat next to Misaki and took the forms from Misaki. He looked over and used a pen to fill in the occasional empty section. He was reading over the parts Misaki filled out when he frowned. "Usagi-san's allergic to salami?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." Takahiro shook his head and continued down the form. Misaki knew something his brother didn't about Usagi-san? But his brother had known Usagi-san for 10 _years._ How is it he didn't know this? But still, the fact that he knew it while Takahiro didn't made him happy.

When Takahiro had the rest of the forms filled, Misaki took them back to the nurse's station. The nurse had said they could see him after they finished the forms, so maybe now?

"Ma'am, may we see Usag- I mean, Usami-san now?" The nurse looked at him and typed something into the computer. "Yes, but he won't be awake for a few hours. Have you contacted his family?"

Misaki nodded, "his father is on his way, but he was out of town so it will be a few hours."

The nurse nodded too, "he's on the 5th floor. Room 108." Misaki waved to his brother and went down a hallway. They passed about 6 rooms before they came to the elevator and Misaki pushed the button.

What would Usagi-san look like? Was he in a body cast? What injuries had he gotten in the crash?

Takahiro and Misaki loaded into the elevator, and Takahiro pushed the "5" button. They stood there quietly and listened to the cheery elevator music.

Why would hospitals play cheery music anyways? Hospitals were depressing; there was no getting around that. Misaki sighed and fidgeted as they pulled up to the 5th floor.

His heart was racing. They said Usagi-san was going to be ok, but what if they were wrong? What if they missed something?

Misaki followed his brother out of the elevator and looked for a sign that would lead them to Room 108. They were just outside the elevator and it said to go left. Misaki grabbed Takahiro's sleeve and pulled him to the left.

…105

…106

…107

…108

Misaki stopped in front of the door and stared at it. Usagi-san was in there, hurt. Misaki's heart started to beat fast and his breathing sped up.

Takahiro opened the door and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. The walls were white, as was the floor. He avoided looking at the hospital bed, where his brother had gone as soon as he entered the room. He heard the steady beeping of a machine from beside the bed.

The green-eyed teen held his breath and looked at the bed holding his lover. Usagi-san was lying motionless in the bed; he had tubes placed all over him. There was one in his mouth, one stuck in his arm, and one on his finger. He was so pale; his silver hair was all over the place.

There were sheets over him but Misaki could see the shape of a cast under where there should be his left leg. The cast, on his left arm, was above the sheets. There were bandages on his face and neck.

Takahiro was standing beside the bed, staring at his best friend. Usagi-san had always been the strong one, but how could he seem so weak now?

Misaki's breathing sped up; Usagi-san looked so _fragile._ Misaki was still standing by the door when a doctor came in.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Usami's family?" Takahiro was still staring at Usagi-san's face, not answering the doctor.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi. I am his emergency contact. I called his father but it will be a few hours before he arrives." Misaki took his eyes off the bed to look at the doctor. And now he didn't want to look back. Who could even bear to see their lover in such a state?

The doctor walked over to the bed and pulled a chart out of a bin on the end of the bed. "As you can see, Mr. Usami has a fractured left leg and arm. He's had several stitches on his cheeks and forehead. He has two cracked ribs, and his right wrist is broken."

Misaki sucked in a ragged breath. It sounded so bad, but he knew it could have been worse. He could have-

_No, don't even finish that thought._

Misaki shook his head and focused on what the doctor was saying. "He will have to stay in the hospital for another week. We need to make sure that his bones are healing correctly and there wasn't any damage we might have missed. He will have to wear the casts for 5 weeks after he leaves the hospital. Does he live with anyone?"

Misaki raised his hand a little, "with me." He couldn't help but blush when admitting this. What would the doctor think? Would he know they were _together?_ Or something else?

The doctor didn't even lift his head from the paperwork he was reading. "Alright. He'll need help getting around. He may use a wheelchair for the first few weeks if he wants. Where does he work? He may need to work from home depending on what he does."

Now Misaki was really blushing. Just thinking about all those BL books Usagi-san had written with Misaki's name. But not even Takahiro knew about those. "He's a writer. He works from home now, so that won't be a problem. I'll help him any way I can. I do all the chores around the house, so he won't need to worry about that."

Misaki's eyes had almost made it back to Usagi-san's face when the doctor pointed out a closet.

"His personal things, clothes, and anything else he had on him at the time of entering the hospital are in there. If you could please take his things back to your home. He should be waking up within the hour. If you have any questions, please ask a nurse."

The doctor closed the file he had gotten from the chart and put it back in the bin, then left the room.

Misaki looked at Takahiro, he was still avoiding looking at Usagi-san. "See Nii-san? He'll be ok. He'll be back ho-home i-in a week." Misaki started gasping for air, and he felt tears fall down his face.

_I'm crying._

Takahiro looked up from the chair he had sat in at Usagi-san's side and saw his little brother crying. He got up and gave his brother a hug. Misaki started letting out choked sobs.

"He'll - _hiccup-_ be alright - _hiccup-_ , right? - _Hiccup-_ he has to _-hiccup-_ be alright!" Takahiro held his younger brother as Misaki cried. He managed to get them to the two chairs at the side of the bed before Misaki totally broke down.

Takahiro held his sobbing brother for 20 minutes, letting a few of his own tears fall, before Misaki fell asleep. Takahiro maneuvered Misaki so he was in his own seat and went to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside. There were bloody clothes hung up; Takahiro knew Usagi-san didn't care for things like clothes so he took them out and put them in the garbage bin.

There was a bag sitting on a shelf, holding random items Usagi-san had on him during the crash. He grabbed it and went back to sit next to Misaki. Takahiro looked in the bag to make sure Usagi-san's wallet and other trinkets he always had on his person were accounted for. When he was done, he noticed something extra in the bottom.

Takahiro's eyes widened when he recognized the jewelry store's logo on the bottom of the small red velvet box. Takahiro slowly opened the box, just to confirm his suspicions. He gasped when he saw the ring.

It was a gold band with diamonds running along the top and white gold accents **.** It was a beautiful ring, but it wasn't very feminine like the one he had gotten for Manami.

Why hadn't Usagi-san told him he had a girlfriend? And why hadn't he told Takahiro that he was planning to propose? Did Misaki know about Usagi-san's girlfriend? Takahiro was trying to remember if Usagi-san had ever mentioned a girl when his brother woke up.

Misaki rubbed his sore eyes, hoping they weren't too red, but knowing they were. He saw his brother holding a small box in the seat next to him while there was a bag on his lap.

"What are you holding Nii-san? Is that bag Usagi-san's?" Takahiro nodded.

"Did you know Usagi-san had a girlfriend?" Takahiro asked, covering what he had in his hand. Misaki frowned. What could Usagi-san have with him to suggest he had a _girlfriend?_ He knew he himself was Usagi-san's _boyfriend._ Even if he could barely say the word out loud.

"Not that I know of Nii-san. Why? What have you got there?" Misaki tried to grab his brother's hand, but Takahiro was faster.

"It's an engagement ring. It's from the same store I bought Manami's rings. How could neither of us know he had a girlfriend? You would notice if he brought her to your apartment. And you would also notice if he was gone for long periods of time. How could he hide her? Maybe it's that women that's always bugging him. Aikawa, right? You wouldn't notice if she came over a lot," Takahiro rambled. He didn't notice the shock on Misaki's face.

Misaki grabbed the box from his brother as Takahiro went on and on about Usagi-san's mysterious girlfriend. Misaki gasped when he saw it. It was so beautiful. Simple, yet fancy enough to satisfy Usagi-san's outrageous taste. Misaki noticed a line, like an engraving, on the inside bottom poking out of the velvet the ring was nestled in. Misaki gently took the ring out and read what it said.

_Forever My Misaki_

Misaki's breathing stopped altogether. The beautiful ring was for _him._ "Misaki? Are you ok? Is that an engraving? What's it say? Why aren't you breathing? Misaki? MISAKI!" Misaki felt tears drop on his hand. Takahiro stood and tried to make Misaki look at him. Misaki kept opening his mouth, but nothing came out.

Takahiro was just about to call for a nurse when they heard a groan from the bed. Takahiro looked over and saw Usagi-san's eyes fluttering open. Takahiro took the tube out of Usagi-san's mouth and let him breath. Misaki's eyes were alternating between the ring and Usagi-san.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered. Misaki stood and walked over to Usagi-san's bed side. Takahiro frowned when he saw the way Misaki reacted to the ring and Usagi-san. Was he missing something?

He watched Misaki and Usagi-san stare into each other's eyes for a while before he _knew_ he was missing something. Misaki raised the hand the ring was in so Usagi-san could see it. Usagi-san blinked at it, then back at Misaki.

"Usagi-san, i-is this...?" Misaki asked. He tried not to let the happy feeling in his chest show, in case it _wasn't_ an engagement ring. But it _really_ looked like one.

"Misaki," Usagi-san said, while just continuing to stare at Misaki.

Why did Takahiro feel like he was intruding on an intimate moment? This was just his best friend and his brother. Staring into each other's eyes with his brother holding an engagement ring. Takahiro's mind automatically went to the logical explanation. His next thought was " _what the fuck?"_

"What's going on?" He asked them. That finally seemed to remind them that there was another person in the room. Usagi-san looked at Takahiro while Misaki looked at the floor.

Usagi-san actually looked nervous, which was an odd look one didn't see very often on Usagi-san's face. "I know we should have told you earlier. But we were afraid of your reaction. Misaki and I are in a relationship. I was going to ask Misaki to marry me."

Misaki sucked in a breath, "y-you were?" Misaki wasn't sure what to feel. He knew he loved Usagi-san. He knew he couldn't really say his feelings out loud, but he and Usagi-san knew how he felt.

"Yes." Usagi-san took Misaki's hand in his. He took the ring and held it in front of Misaki in his other hand.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me? I-I didn't even know you were gay! How long? And Misaki?" Takahiro asked, looking at Misaki. Misaki avoided his brother's eyes.

"When I met Usagi-san." Usagi-san smiled, he knew this was Misaki's way of accepting himself as gay out loud. Takahiro just looked at Misaki, then Usagi-san. "Well, what about you? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because most men avoid other men who are gay. I didn't tell you about Misaki and me because I didn't want to cause trouble between you two." Usagi-san said, looking Takahiro in the eye.

Misaki started to panic. What if Takahiro banned them from seeing each other? He loved his brother, but he needed Usagi-san. Misaki jumped in between them. "Nii-san! Please understand! We just didn't want to hurt you!"

"I don't care if you're gay Usagi! I wouldn't have avoided you! You're my best friend. I'm just hurt that you two didn't tell me!" Takahiro said. He crossed his arms and sat down.

"You were going to ask Misaki to marry you without even telling me. Were you just planning to tell me the day before the wedding?" He asked Usagi-san. Misaki blushed and looked at the ring Usagi-san had taken from him minutes before. Usagi-san wanted to _marry_ him. His blush came back just thinking about it.

"No, I was going to ask Misaki. Then I was going to tell you. Because I assume Misaki will want you in the ceremony. I want you in the ceremony," Usagi-san said. Takahiro gasped, as did Misaki. _Of course_ he wanted his brother in the ceremony! Though he was a little miffed that they were talking about the ceremony, and Usagi-san hadn't even actually asked him yet.

"Nii-san, I would totally want you there!" Misaki said. Usagi-san looked at him. "So, you would say yes?"

Misaki pouted, not that he would ever admit it. "To what question?" If they were going to keep talking about his wedding, he want to be asked damn it! Usagi-san just smiled. He scooted up so he could lean towards Misaki.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing! Lay back down! Are you crazy?" Misaki tried to push him back down. Usagi-san shook his head. He grabbed Misaki's hand and caressed it with his own.

"Misaki, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know every person says this when they propose, but it's true. Misaki, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_“Misaki, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know every person says this when they propose, but it’s true. Misaki, will you marry me?”_

Misaki wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. He knew he wanted to say yes, but how? He felt like jumping up and down while screaming, “YES! YES!” at the top of his lungs.

But this was a hospital. So he couldn’t do that. He should just say “yes.” And then maybe kiss Usagi-san on the cheek. It’s not like he could jump him right here. His brother was in the room for goodness sake!

But then he felt more tears run down his cheeks and he couldn’t _not_ jump on Usagi-san. All the emotions from the day overwhelmed him and he started to cry. He climbed onto Usagi-san’s hospital bed and whispered “yes” into his ear before yelling, “don’t you ever do that to me again! Do you know how worried I was? I got a call saying you were in a car accident! You could have died! What were you thinking?”

Usagi-san laid back and hugged a sobbing Misaki. There was a soft smile on his face as he held Misaki. Takahiro, seeing that they were having a private moment, left the room. He sat in a chair that was down the hall, digesting the information he had heard in the last few minutes.

* * *

 

Usagi-san stroked Misaki’s head as he slept. Misaki had fallen asleep after a few minutes of alternating between sobbing and yelling at him. Usagi-san hadn’t really heard what was being yelled at him, his mind was busy replaying Misaki’s whispered “yes.”

He was going to marry Misaki. Misaki was going to be his forever. And he was going to be Misaki’s. Usagi-san wondered what kind of ceremony they’d have. Misaki would probably want something small and intimate. No press or reporters.

Would Misaki take his name? Or would he take Misaki’s? He wouldn’t mind leaving the Usami name behind. There was no way his father would make him come back to the family if he didn’t even have the right name. Akihiko Takahashi. It had a nice ring to it.

When would the wedding be? And where? There was so much to plan! They would have to have Manami help them, seeing as she had already planned a successful wedding for herself. Maybe an April wedding? Under the Sakura blossoms?

He slipped the ring onto a sleeping Misaki’s left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and just looked _right._ He was so busy admiring the ring on Misaki’s finger that he didn’t hear someone talking to Takahiro outside.

* * *

 

Takahiro was standing outside Usagi-san’s room what Usagi-san’s father walked up.

“Mr. Takahashi, I need to see my son. Could you please point me in the direction of his room?” Takahiro started to panic. He didn’t know what his brother and best friend were doing, but he knew they wouldn’t want Usagi-san’s father to see.

“Ahh, Usami-chichi. Usagi-san’s asleep right now. I can tell him you stopped by and make sure he calls you when he wakes up.” Takahiro stood and avoided looking at the door that would lead to Usagi-san’s room.

“I just want to see my son. Misaki said he was in an accident. I just want to see him.”

Takahiro sighed, “Let me go see if he’s awake.” Takahiro started toward the door when Usami-chichi asked, “Why aren’t you in there with him now? Misaki’s in there, right?”

Takahiro looked at Usami-chichi, surprised. “Y-you know?”

“Do I know that my son is with Misaki, yes, I do. I wish my son would see reason. But he seems unable to. I suppose I should just accept his choice, hmm? He always was stubborn.” Though the words were meant to be harsh, Takahiro could hear the love in them. Maybe Usami-chichi was finally accepting his son?

Usami-chichi sighed and turned toward the exit. “Tell Akihiko that I’ll leave him and Misaki alone.”

Maybe he was.

:-:-:-:-:-:1 year later:-:-:-:-:-:

“What was I thinking agreeing to this? I can’t do this! Aikawa, you can’t let me do this! Why did I agree to this? What was he thinking asking me to do this?” Misaki screeched as he flittered around the room.

Aikawa rolled her eyes at Misaki’s antics. But, she supposed, every bride is nervous on her wedding day. Not that Misaki was the bride in this wedding, _of course not._

Misaki was wearing a crème colored suit, with grey tie. Aikawa knew that while Usagi-san was wearing the same color suit, his tie was green. She thought it was so adorable that they were wearing ties that matched each other’s eyes. Not that Misaki knew.

“Misaki, I don’t really think you need to be freaking out. You’re getting married to a wonderful man in 5 minutes. Now shut up and let me fix your hair.” Aikawa pushed Misaki into a chair in front of a mirror. She ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled as he took several deep breathes.

“You ok? You know you want to do this. Usagi-san loves you. You love him. You two will be together for the rest of your lives and be happy. And just think of all the inspiration the honeymoon will give Usagi-san!” Misaki could see a fire burning behind Aikawa’s eyes, and decided she couldn’t have any champagne at the reception. Who knew what she’d do drunk?

But Misaki blushed thinking about the honeymoon. Usagi-san had had them “practice” for the honeymoon right after the doctor had cleared him after the accident. Misaki couldn’t walk straight for weeks. Misaki could only imagine what 3 weeks in Spain would going to do to his backside.

He continued breathing until Aikawa told him it was time to go. He stood, checked himself in the mirror one last time, and then headed toward the door that would lead to Usagi-san.

* * *

 

“May I present, Mr. Misaki and Akihiko Takahashi!” The man said to the people in the hall. The guests all cheered when Misaki and Akihiko turned and smiled at them. They were hugged and kissed by everyone, half of which they had no idea who they were. They really shouldn’t have allowed Aikawa to take care of the guest list.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki from his Great Aunt something-or-other and pulled him into a corner away from the guests. “Usagi-san, we can’t just leave the party! Hmm-” But he was silenced by his husband’s lips.

When Akihiko pulled back Misaki was gasping for breath. “U-Usag-“ But Akihiko put a finger on Misaki’s lips. “I’m your husband,” he practically purred, “don’t you think you should call me by my name? It’s no longer Usami.”

“A-Akihiko.” Akihiko grinned. This could _not_ end well.


	5. Chapter 5

“Daichi! Slow down!” Misaki yelled after his eight year old son. The little dark haired boy didn’t listen to his father, continuing to run after the birds. Misaki sighed as he tried to keep an eye on his oldest. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg. “Yes Eiji?” He asked as he knelt down to his second son’s eye level.

“Where’s Papa?” the little boy asked. His large dark eyes still dazed from the nap that had been interrupted just 5 minutes ago by his Daddy. “Papa had to go drop off his manuscript, remember? Then we’re going to meet up and go see your Uncle Takahiro. Don’t you want to go see your new cousin?” Misaki explained patiently to his 5 year old.

Minami had given birth to her and Takahiro’s third child the night before, and Misaki’s family was going to go welcome the new edition. But _of course_ Akihiko hadn’t finished one of his manuscripts on time and they had to drop it off on their way there. Akihiko had stopped writing BL novels when he and Misaki had adopted Daichi 8 years ago, focusing on his other projects instead. Plus, Misaki didn’t want those kinds of writings in the house. Then, when Daichi was 3, they adopted Eiji. Both had come from under aged mothers who couldn’t afford to take care of their children. It had been just after their second anniversary that Akihiko had brought up the subject of children, and then 2 weeks later they had the adoption papers for new born Daichi.

Now it was 10 years after they had been married, and Misaki felt like he was raising 3 kids instead of 2. But he wouldn’t trade any of it. “Daddy! It’s Papa’s picture over there.” Misaki was shaken from his musings when Daichi came back to point out Akihiko’s photo from a display in a nearby store.  The store was advertising Akihiko’s latest book, Sunrise.  Misaki picked up Eiji and settled him on his hip while grabbing Daichi’s hand so he didn’t run off again and went over to the bookstore.  A bell jingled when the door opened, and that the small family was greeted by a bored looking cashier.  They went over to the display and Misaki set down Eiji so he could pick up a book.  He had read the book, but that was just the manuscript. Akihiko didn’t see the point and having any of his published books in the house when they could just they could just read the manuscript.  Misaki flipped through the pages till he came to the dedication.

_For my family.  My husband and the two monsters we call our children._

Misaki smiled as he read it, and then rolled his eyes.  He wouldn’t call their children monsters, just…  OK, Daichi was a little monster. “It’s a great book.  Have you read it yet?” someone asked from behind him.  Misaki nodded to the elderly woman that had also come to check out the book. “I have.”

“He’s an amazing writer.  He always uses that dedication too.  Well, first it was just his husband in the books he wrote about 10 years ago.  Then a little while later he added “a monster”.  Then a few years later he added another “monster”.  It’s like you can track when his family grew.  Very sweet.” She smiled and picked up a book. “I’ve never seen him do an interview, and he’s never given his husband’s name.  You always have to wonder what kind of man Usami would fall for.” It was true; they had not given out Misaki’s name to the press, mostly so they could have some privacy.

“I think the question is what kind of man would put up with him.” Misaki joked.  The woman looked confused, then her eyes widened at something behind Misaki. “Well?  What kind of man are you?” a voice asked.  Misaki turned around and saw Akihiko behind him holding Eiji. “Papa!” Daichi cried and tackled his Papa’s legs.  Misaki smile, “a crazy one.” He could hear the woman gasped when she realized that she had been talking to _the_ Akihiko Usami’s husband.  Akihiko grabbed Misaki’s hand with his free one and walked out of the store holding Eiji and Daichi skipping in front of them.


End file.
